Comedy, Chineese Food, and Comfort
by Avionyx
Summary: Reupload due to tech problems. Skye's pride has been insulted, but as a grad student in Boston her family is hours away. So she calls the next best thing. Rated T for other chapters, but you can read the first chapter as a one shot if you fancy.
1. Chapter 1

Skye Penderwick ran her fingers through her long blond hair, and sighed. This morning her professor and said her paper on dark matter was, passable. PASSABLE! She'd worked on that paper every free hour for the whole term. She interviewed her stepmother, and had declined going out with her friends to work on it. When she went home for thanksgiving she'd spend more time alone with her laptop then with her newly engaged sister.

The worst part was, stupid Rachel's paper witch was a sixteenth the length of Skye's was apparently amazing, even though Rachel spent more time sleeping with frat boys then in their advanced astrophysics class. She only got into MIT because her dad was an engineer for NASA, yet she inherited none of his intelligence. She tried to convince Skye that black wholes were portals to heaven.

It insulted Skye. That this paper was somehow better than her own. She felt as if her pride had been shattered, the family honor sullied. Skye needed someone to talk to. She located her cell phone and dialed the most familiar number.

"Jeffery?"

"Are you okay Skye, you sound like you are about to cry?" Just hearing his voice made her feel better.

"I don't cry." Her voice was already catching. "I know, I'll be over as soon as I can. I'll bring dinner."

"Thanks" Less than a half hour later he was at her door, December snow being caught in his hair, in his eyelashes, and on the two bags of food he was carrying.

"I hate being a grad student."

"I know, now I have Chinese food from that little place on the corner you like so much, and Ben and Jerry's, Chunky Monkey for you, Cherry Garcia for me." Skye was already peering into the Chinese food bag and began taking out the little boxes.

"Also," Jeffery stood in her small kitchen, talking off his coat, "Monty Python and the Holy Grail." He held up the DVD box, and handed it to Skye.

"You're too nice to me." Skye said, her mouth already filled with noodles. He smiled; it was one of those sweet smiles that make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I know, and I expect to be repaid when I feel like murdering my piano professor.

"Now almost Dr. Penderwick, let me cheer you up." He placed a steady hand on her waist and guided her to the living room. It was small, with only a futon couch, a coffee table, and a small table where the TV rested. On the side opposite the kitchen there was a small balcony that over looked the snow covered city.

Jeffery led Skye to the couch and sat her down.

"Jeffery?"

"Yeah?" He'd put the movie in the DVD player, and was helping himself to the Chinese food.

"How are you this good at cheering someone up?" He sighed and paused the movie.

"Skye Penderwick, I have also had times when I'm just hating the world and I created these simple directions. Number 1: Take out food. Number 2: Ice Cream. Number 3: A comedy movie. And number 4: the company ofsomeone who doesn't drive you crazy. I discovered this method when I was 16, and had to spend a month at Arundel, of course I had to substitute take out food for Churchie's baking, but I survived." He was grinning again. Skye un-paused the movie, and the adventure of the rag-tag band of knights began.

Skye leaned into Jeffery, resting her head on his shoulder. It was a little awkward, since both of them were currently eating, but neither minded. Soon all the Chinese food was devoured and Jeffery got up to get the ice cream. When he got back, he sat on the couch and handed Skye a spoon. She took it and threw it behind her; it landed on the couch with dull thud.

"What'd you do that for? Ice cream should never be left uneaten." His green eyes showed an adorable mix of puzzlement and concern.

"I know."

This made Jeffery even more confused. "Then why-"

"Because, I can't very well kiss you with ice cream in my mouth now can I?" Skye's blue eyes were crinkled in laughter. Realization dawned on Jeffery's face, and he too began to laugh.

"Well that makes more sense, I thought for a minute that you didn't enjoy the creamy heaven of i- " Before he could finish, Skye tackled him, and pressed her lips against his. When they parted they both wore crazy smiles.

"Ice cream?" Jeffery held out the now mostly melted container of ice cream out to Skye, who took it.

"Yes please. Are you going to add kissing to your list now?"

"I might." Jeffery smiled. "Although I might have to test that theory a little more." Skye laughed, not fake laughter, but real laughter. It filled the dark room, and made Jeffery smile up at her. He had a wide love-struck look in his eyes.

"Jeffery?"

"Yeah", his voice was almost a whisper. "Does this count as a date?" Her question surprised him.

"What do you mean?" He sat up now; reaching blindly for the remote to pause the movie witch had gone ignored in the background.

"Well, it's awkward to ask someone out for a date, but this just seamed to happen, didn't it?" She wore a sly smile on her face, her eyes twinkling in the dim light. "W-what, are you saying what I think you're saying, Skye?"

"What do you think I was doing, talking politics? Yes, Jeffery I love you, and judging by the fact that you ran across Boston to cheer me up, I think the feeling is mutual." He was silent. Skye bit her lower lip nervously.

"Well?" Instead of giving a spoken answer, he placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her for the second time that night. It was deeper, more passionate than the first kiss. Her hands wrapped around his neck, and entangled themselves in his sandy blond hair. His hands wrapped around her waist, and the world disappeared around them.

Authors Note This may become a series, or it may not. This is my second story, and all the positive feedback from my first one was awesome. Thanks, Avionyx


	2. Chapter 2

All of a sudden, Skye's phone rang. Her lips lingered on his as she reached for the sleek smartphone sitting on her coffee table. "Its my dad. I wonder what's up?" She answered the call. "Daddy? " Pause. "No, no that can't happen." Skye's voice became shrill and high pitched. "Yes, yes of course I'm on my way, and I'm bringing Jeffery. I'll be there in as soon as I can daddy." She hung up.

"Skye, what happened, what's wrong?"

"We have to go home, tonight, now." She was panicking; he'd seen her panic like this only a few times before.

"Skye?"

"Where are my keys?"

He gently grabbed her shoulders, "Skye, what's wrong, what happened?"

"Rosalind and Tommy were in a car crash, daddy doesn't know how badly they're hurt. I can't loose another family member Jeffery, I can't I have to be there, I have to-"

He cut her off. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. This simple action, was so unSkye-like, and came across clearer than if she'd said it out loud. _I need you._

"Skye listen to me, we are going to Cameron, tonight, but I can't let you drive like this, so we'll take my car. Pack a backpack and meet me at the street in ten minuets, alright?" She couldn't speak, but nodded and ran upstairs. Jeffery sighed nervously. He didn't have time to drive to his apartment to pack a bag, but he didn't mind, right now all he wanted to do was to get to Cameron. Skye came running down the hallway from her bedroom. Her tears came steadier now, and her voice wavered, "Come on lets go." Jeffery slipped his hand into hers and took her out to his car.

The small, silver Prius was covered in about a quarter inch of light snow. Within two minutes they were on the interstate speeding off towered Cameron.

Skye pulled her knees to her chest, which was hard to do with the seat belt restricting her.

"Why Jeffery why? Of all the cars on all the roads why did it have to be theirs? Hasn't our family had enough loss?" Her voice was shaky and barely audible.

"You have. They'll pull through I know they will." Jeffery reached over and put a comforting hand on her knee.

"Jeffery, what am I going to do."

"You're going to get home and help plan your sister's wedding."

"You aren't scared?" She looked over at him with red eyes, made even more so by the dim intestate lighting.

"No I'm terrified. But I'm trying to keep calm for you're sake."

Skye started screaming. "I don't want you to stay calm, my sister is in the hospital! You should be screaming, and pounding on the horn, breaking all the rules. Do you not care!?" Jeffery pulled the car over to the side of the interstate and turned the hazards on. Jeffery grabbed her hands, "Skye, you know how much I care about your family, after all you've done for me, how could I not? If I were to panic, there could be two wrecks tonight" He opened up his arms. "Now come here" She leaned into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, Jeffery."

"Hey, its okay, I'm not mad. Do I look mad?" He didn't, worried, yes, mad never, never at Skye. Her phone began ringing. Jeffery picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hi Jane any news? Wait let me put you on speaker."

_ "Hi Skye. So daddy just called from the hospital, Rosy and Tommy are going to be fine. Rosy broke her arm, and Tommy will need a few days of bed rest to heal some bruises, but they're fine. You might beat him home though, he said he's going to stay for a while longer, and you know how he gets sometimes."_

"Oh thank god! They're okay!"

"_Yeah they're fine. See you two soon."_ Jane hung up.

"You ready, or do you want to sit here for a little longer?"

"I'm fine now." She sniffed "Let's go."

* * *

"We're here." Skye frantically ran into the dark house. "Jane!"

"I'm over here, in the kitchen." Skye ran into the kitchen, Jane and Iantha were sitting next to each other, with their hands around steaming cups of tea. Jeffery rushed in behind her, wearing a nervous expression.

"How's everything going?" Skye asked pouring a mug of tea, and sat down across from her stepmother.

"Rosy and Tommy are fine, they just need a few days of bed rest. But-" Iantha looked at Jane.

"But, what! Jane?" Skye's eyes were wide with worry.

"Its nothing too bad, Rosy, was well, she was, uh- pregnant. But she lost it." Jane and Iantha began studying their mugs. Skye put her head in her hands. "At least they're okay." She spoke barely above a whisper.

"Jeffery, how's the piano going?" Iantha asked desperately trying to change the conversation.

"It's going well." Jeffery was about to say something else when they heard a car pull into the driveway. Soon after a tired looking Mr. Penderwick came stumbling into the kitchen.

"Here Martin, sit." Iantha handed him tea, and guided him to the table next to Skye. He ran his fingers through his unruly brown curls.

"They're asleep, and fine except for Rosy's arm, but the doctor says it'll heal quickly. Hello Skye-blue, Jeffery."

"Hello Daddy." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Iantha," Mr. Penderwick said as if he and his wife were alone. "How could she get pregnant? She's only 26."

"She's not your little girl anymore Martin, she's a collage graduate who is engaged to a boy you approve of." Iantha rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know, time goes by too fast. Never grow up girls. Its too stressful." The family sat in silence as tea was finished.

"Might as well get some sleep. Jeffery, you can sleep in Rosy's room. Goodnight everybody."

"Good night." This came as a chorus from Jeffery, Jane and Skye. Jeffery sank into a chair next to Skye.

"At least we get to see each other." Jane said she had always been fairly optimistic.

All the conversation fell to Jeffery, for Skye had no intention of talking. "Yeah, that's true. How's the writing going?" Jane was an English major, and her goal was to get Sabrina Starr officially published.

"Good." Jane yawned. "As much as I'd like to tell you all about it, I am about to pass out from exhaustion. Goodnight everybody."

"Night Jane. I should be heading up as well, Goodnight Skye."

"No, I'm coming, goodnight."

* * *

Authors Note.

I wan't expecting for my story to get so many views, THANK YOU! Thanks especally to Readwriteedit, you have no idea how much your review means to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeffery blinked. Sunlight shone through his eyelids, although it felt much to early for it to be doing so. Sighing he sat up, and ran a hand through his hair. He had slept in his now rumpled clothes. Sleeping in Rosalind's childhood bedroom had been quite weird. There were pictures of her and Tommy everywhere. Jeffery heard voices coming from the kitchen, so he eased himself up and made his way downstairs.

Most of the Penderwick family sat around the table. Skye was telling Iantha about her research paper, he could tell by the expression of tired annoyance on her face, Jane sat at the table, reading, and Ben sat across from her shoveling eggs into his face. Batty, a freshman in collage had no access to a car and couldn't make it up to be with the family.

"Jeffery!" This was Ben, now 16, who left his breakfast momentarily to say hello.

"Hey, buddy, how's school?" Jeffery tousled his ginger hair, which earned him an eye-roll and several groans from Ben. When he was 5 they'd found out he had dyslexia and school had always been as struggle. Like Skye, Ben preferred mathematics and science to language arts and history.

"Fine." He went back to breakfast.

"Better than fine, now hurry up, you're going to be late." His mother said over her shoulder.

"Come on mom, there's been a tragedy, can't I stay home?" He pleaded, making his dark eyes as wide as possible.

No. School, now."

Ben groaned, but grabbed his car keys and walked out to the car. "Have a great day!" Iantha called out to her son, as the door slammed shut.

"Good morning Jeffery? Can I get you anything for breakfast?"

"Good morning. Do you have any coffee Iantha?" That's all Jeffery wanted at the moment, coffee. He was barely awake.

"Sorry, Martin and I drink tea."

"That's fine, I have my car I'll go get some." Jeffery looked around the kitchen for where he left his keys last night.

''I'm coming." Skye stood and tossed Jeffery his keys from the table. He missed the catch and the keys went clattering to the floor.

"I need black coffee, right now. Jane, you coming?"

"Sure, coffee shops are wonderful places to read, so classic." Jane stood, grabbing her book.

Jane settled into the normally neglected back row of Jeffery's prius. The seat next to Jane was piled high with sheet music.

"Wow, is all this music yours, Jeffery? Do you stay up late composing, crazily trying to get the right emotion into your music?"

"Uh, no, but the music is mine. Well, the piano music is mine; the trumpet music is Shelly's she left in in here on accident."

"Is Shelly your girlfriend Jeffery? Were you brought together by your love of music, that blossomed into a love of each other?" Jane's brown eyes opened wide, and she was wearing what Rosalind and Skye called her "writers smile." Meaning if you didn't stop or distract her, Jane would soon go overboard.

"Uh, no. I think Shelly's girlfriend would beg to differ. As a project I have to do a performance with a different instrument, and Shelly is in my advanced music theory class, so we teamed up. Even if she is a jazz major, she's really good, first chair."

"I've met her," Skye chimed in, "she's really cool, funny too. Left here Jeffery." Skye pointed to a locally owned coffee joint on the street corner.

It was warm in the shop. A fire burned in the corner, and Cameron University students crowded the overstuffed armchairs around the fire. A few others sat at the high wooden tables that were scattered around the room.

Skye walked up to order, the girl at the cash register, who was annoyingly cheerful.

"Hello, welcome to Coffee Cow, how can I help you?"

"Can you magically heal my sister's broken arm after a car crash?"

"Umm, no."

"Shame. You can however get me three large coffees to go, thanks."

Jane elbowed her sister in the side in the ribs. "To go? What happened to sitting by the fire while chatting to cute collage guys?"

"Jane," In Skye's opinion, it was much too early to be talking about boys with her sister, "Rosy and Tommy? Jeffery only stopped for coffee because he never gets up before 10:30, and even then he's not awake. Besides why would I need to talk to collage guys, I know some already." Skye grabbed her coffee from Jeffery.

Jane huffed and began covering her coffee in cream, making it more of cream with coffee, instead of coffee with cream. Suddenly her face lit up. " Does this mean you have a boyfriend? Oh Skye I'm so happy for you!" Jane was practically skipping as they walked out of the shop.

"Whoa there Jane, no one said boyfriend."

"Besides we hadn't even kissed like that before last night." This came from Jeffery, who didn't register what he said until it came out of his mouth. Jane started squealing something that could maybe pass as a sentence, but was not understood.

"Great job Jeffery." Said Skye as she covered her ears with her hands. "Jane will you SHUT UP!"

"Sorry I can't help it! You two are so adorable. Are you going to get married? If you do can I plan your wedding, we'll need a theme of course. What about star crossed lovers, yes that's perfect! I could-"

"JANE!" Skye had to shout to be heard. "There's no wedding."

"Yet." This was Jeffery, who smirked as Skye hit him on the arm. "Not helping," she hissed.

His comment made Jane squeal even harder. Skye rolled her eyes, although annoying, her sister's antics were to be expected. It was comfortable, in a weird way.

"I guess its official now, shall I take you out tonight?" Jeffery's eyes twinkled over his coffee cup.

"I'll think about it, ask me again later, right now I have to think about Rosy and Tommy."

The silver prius pulled into the hospital parking lot. The small group got out of he car and walked into the lobby. Skye boldly strutted up to the reception desk.

"Hi, we're looking for Rosalind Penderwick and Tommy Geiger, what room are they in?" The man behind the desk looked skeptical.

"Relation?"

"She's my sister, why do you care?"

"Well, we can't just let people waltz into hospitals now can we. You don't look alike? How was I supposed to know? Go on in, room 213." Skye's temper was already short from lack of sleep, and this mans reluctance to allow her to see her sister was wearing it thinner. She would've contradicted him but, Jeffery pulled her away. She fought against his restraint.

"Skye, it's not worth it. Let's go see your sister." Jane had already run ahead, and was already talking to Tommy when Skye and Jeffery entered.

"Hey, Tommy. How are you feeling?" Jeffery asked.

"Okay, I guess. Last night's kind of a blur. All I remember is that we were driving back from dinner, it was snowing, so the roads were wet, normally that isn't a problem, Nick taught me to drive in the snow. But, a deer leapt in front of the car, I swerved, and hit a tree. Smoke was everywhere. I heard Rosy scream in pain. A pedestrian called the EMT's. Ambulances take us away. Next thing I know I'm in here, talking to Mr. Penn." Tommy looked over at Rosalind graciously. "I'm just glad she's okay."

"Oh Tommy, that's so romantic! Its like what-" Skye cut her off.

"As much as Tommy relates to fictional hero's, I am much to tired to deal with it."

Before Jane could complain, Rosalind began to stir. She blinked and wiped the hair out of her face.

"Tommy?" Her voice was soft. He got out of his bed, and walked over to hers. "I'm okay, how's your arm?"

"Sore. Tommy I have to tell you, I-" Jane cut her off.

"We're all so glad you're okay Rosy! Skye and Jeffery even came down from Boston to see you. Even though I'm so sorry that this happened, the muses have given me an idea, what if Sabrina gets in a helicopter accident, and gets rescued by none other than her nemesis, Pierre Bourbon, the last blood relative to the French throne," Jane kept talking, Skye zoned out after the mention of Pierre. Jane made the character up after her high school boyfriend from French class. After he'd dumped her, she'd made him a villain. It took a great amount of self-control not to ring Jane's neck. Eventually Rosalind began to look weary of Sabrina, and Skye stepped in.

"Hey, Rosy."

"Hey Skye, its good to see you. We barely got to talk over thanksgiving break. How did your paper turn out?"

"That's kind of a sensitive subject." Jeffery jumped in. "Hey Rosy, we'd love to talk, but you two must want to get out of here. I assume we're meeting back on Gardam Street?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

**Authors Note.**

**Thanks again for all the positive reviews! If you think Skye is a little OOC this chapter, you aren't crazy, she's written this way. All will be explained.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jeffery softly knocked on Skye's childhood bedroom door, and entered the room. "Skye? I know you're in here." A muffled response came from outside the window. On the roof, sat Skye, shivering.

"G-go away. I don't want to talk." She didn't turn around.

"At least take a blanket." Jeffery took the blanket off Skye's bed and passed it to her. As he turned to go back to join the family for dinner, he heard her voice.

"Jeffery, wait. Maybe, I could use some company." Silently he joined her out on the roof. She offered him a place under the blanket.

"Skye, what's wrong? You've been acting weird today."

"Oh, you know my paper and Rosy-"

"No, this is different. Did you think I wouldn't notice? I've known you since you were twelve, that's a long time." He looked into her eyes. When met him surprised him, guilt.

"It was Dylan."

"Your ex? Did he call you, I guess you have only been broken up a few days or so."

"No, this." Skye lifted the sleeve of her sweatshirt, which she hadn't taken off since Jeffery had driven her to Cameron. On her arm was a bruise about the diameter of an orange.

"He hit you?" His voice, was so full of anger and hatred, it scared Skye. She'd never heard Jeffery speak with so much negative emotion.

"Only once. He was very drunk, and when he came into my apartment, he had smeared lipstick all over his face, and smelled of cheap perfume. He told me, to, well you know strip and meet him in my room. I refused so; drunk out of his mind he hit me. I don't think it was meant to be hard, but it was. I threw him out on the street. He's called me, I only answered the first time, to tell him we we're over. Maybe that's why I called you, a few days later, not the paper."

Jeffery pulled her close. "I had no idea." He whispered.

"I didn't let you." Skye shivered, and huddled close to Jeffery. His arm wrapped around her, and sat in silence.

Eventually, as she always did, Skye looked up at the night. The cold night was clear, perfect for stargazing.

"Tell me about the stars, Skye." He was sincere, many ex- boyfriends had asked about the stars on dates but always zoned out after mere moments.

Skye spoke tentatively at first, but picked up steam. Telling the old Greek storied about the constellations, while outlining them with her finger. How the hero's and monsters were immortalized in the stars. Eventually, they were laughing.

"How is that a Pegasus, it's a box with legs?" Jeffery laughed, pointing at the constellation.

"Imagination, Jeffery. It's a flying horse, besides how do you know what one looks like, you've never seen one." She poked him in the side.

"Oh no, I have. That bullpen used to have three magical horses in it. A unicorn, a Pegasus, and one with a horn and wings, and they were beautiful. Mother used to love them, she'd watch them prance around. Then mother decided they were more amazing then our gardens, so she sold them to Disney." Jeffery poked her back. "True story."

"You are a horrible liar."

"Its better than all the stories about things getting stuck in the sky!" She laughed again, when he was with her, all her walls came down. They knew everything about each other.

"Jeffery?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want to go back to my apartment. Dylan might come back, and I'm not ready to face him." It wasn't just Dylan, thought. She wanted to be this close, all the time. She wanted to be able to curl up, and feel safe in his arms.

"You can stay at my apartment, if it would make you feel better. I don't mind sleeping on the couch." His eyes moved from the stars, to her face.

"I can't kick you out of your own bed, plus I don't mind the couch." She new arguing was futile, but attempted anyways.

"Skye, I'm nothing if not chivalrous."

"But-"

"Nope, you are taking the bed and that's final." She looked up at him. He had a slight crooked smile on his face. Skye felt her heart begin to pound. _Is this what love is? _For years Skye had heard Rosy and Jane talk about love, and the feeling of being hit by a truck, but being happy about it. This had always sounded crazy, who would enjoy being hit by a truck.

Later she would describe it as a supernova of hormones. But in that moment all she could whisper was, "Hit by a truck."

"Pardon?" She kissed him. It was deep and passionate, and he met her with just as much force. Never before had Skye felt this passionate during a kiss, she'd been kissed before, but this was different. This was a supernova exploding on her lips, and her nerves lighting up wherever his hands were, resting on her back.

A knock echoed from the bedroom door. "Shit," Skye whispered against Jeffery's lips.

"Skye? Are you in here?" It was her father's voice, calm and patient. Skye clambered in through the window, her blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and Jeffery at her heels.

"Yes, come in daddy." Her father's hair was rumpled, and his glasses were askew.

"Hello Skye-blue. I've barely seen you recently. Come here." He opened his arms wide for his daughter.

"I missed you daddy." She buried her face into his shoulder. Through all of this, faithful Jeffery was trying to give them their space, but Mr. Penderwick just opened his arms wider. "You too Jeffery." Jeffery entered his adopted fathers embrace.

"We miss both of you around here, I hope you know that." For a moment, tears flicked in his eyes. "How long are you going to stay here? You're always welcome" He kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Well," Skye said, "I have class not tomorrow, but the next day. Jeffery?"

"I have to give a lesson tomorrow evening, so I'll be heading back around noon tomorrow." He pulled away from the small group, running his right hand through his hair.

"Skye," her father said, looking at his daughter with loving eyes, "if you want to stay another day, I can drive you back later?" He was almost pleading.

"Sorry daddy, but I should head back with Jeffery, if that's okay with him?"

"Its fine by me." With a slightly noticeably drop in his shoulder, her father nodded and walked out, stopping only to say in a weak voice, "Just please, drive safe."

When the door clocked shut, Skye looked at Jeffery with a plan. She grabbed his wrist, and took him outside, and into Quigley woods.

* * *

**Author's Note. **

**I thought we needed some fluff. I only have about 2 more chapters planned. I especially want to thank all the readers who've read every chapter and supported me with reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Skye, slow down! Where are we going?" Jeffery was being blindly dragged through Quigley woods, branches slapped against him.

"Its not much longer." Skye knew exactly where she was going, her legs running off of instinct and memory.

Soon enough, they reached a clearing.

"Jane's rock." Jeffery murmured. Indeed in the center of the clearing was Jane's rock. Skye climbed to the top and patted the space next to her. "Come on, there's one more thing I want to show you."

He lay next to her, and stared up into the night. What she pointed at was the area between stars. "Dark matter, my expertise. Ready?"

Jeffery nodded ant Skye began telling him everything she knew. He understood very little, but enjoyed hearing her talk this passionately. Her words wove together and filled up the forest clearing. She would gesture up between the stars, her eyes full of light in the dark forest.

"Do you understand?" She asked meeting his adoring gaze.

"No, but that was brilliant."

"Jeffery, you know that question you asked our first summer at Pointe Mouette, when we were 13?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I think I have an answer."

**Three Months Later**

Skye's phone rang, she parted from her research to look down at the caller ID.

"What Jeffery?" Her voice had a hint of annoyance.

"I hate my professor. He's gone too far! How do you feel about murder Skye?"

"I'll be at your place in 15, pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese."

* * *

**Author Note: **This is the final chapter/ epilogue. Sorry that it is so short, and for not updating sooner. I love writing for this fandom, everyone is so welcoming and friendly, so keep an eye out for more fics in the near future.


End file.
